


Waking up with you

by TalesoftheEnchantedForest



Series: The snake and the duke (Demus fics) [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Deceit Sanders, Deceit has a Hemipenis, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, My First Smut, good boyfriend Remus Sanders, how?, that is not a tag, top Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesoftheEnchantedForest/pseuds/TalesoftheEnchantedForest
Summary: Remus was usually pretty rough when it came to sex (or basically anything). Janus, however, might have liked these moments better. The gentle, feather-like touches on his body that felt like flames ignited on his skin. They were in no rush, and Remus preferred to worship his body in the morning as a way of compensation after their nightly activities.Or, a short fanfic about Janus' favourite: morning sex
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: The snake and the duke (Demus fics) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652227
Comments: 1
Kudos: 203





	Waking up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let you know that this is my first smut ever, so I'm sorry if it's not that good (✿´‿`) I tried  
> Anyway, enjoy this short fanfic that I wrote instead of studying! ;)

Janus woke up to the feeling of warm hands sliding over his belly. He pressed back against the body embracing him, enjoying the peaceful moments of morning cuddles. He was still half-asleep but he could make out the barely-there sensations of fingers travelling up and down his side. Janus smiled into the pillows as those surprisingly soft hands grew more and more adventurous with their searching. One hand came up to caress his arms and sides, those light touches feeling like fire against his flesh. The other hand sneaked down to soothingly glide over his thighs and Janus hummed in approval when he felt the warm breath of his partner against his neck, causing the deceitful side to tilt his head side-ways to allow more access to the sensitive skin there. 

As Remus mouthed and sucked on his neck, Janus thanked destiny (or whatever higher force) that his boyfriend was the touche-starved kind. It really did pay off in the morning when his boyfriend would snuggle up to him and press his chest against his back while he left soft kisses and teasing touches all over his body. Janus was intoxicated by the overwhelming sensations, mostly because he was not used to getting this much attention and he (not so secretly) liked to take advantage of his partner by letting him map his body. After all, it benefited both of them. 

Remus was usually pretty rough when it came to sex (or basically anything). He sucked, he bit, he clawed at his skin, demanding to go _faster, harder, stronger_. Morning Remus, however, was a sight to behold. He was calm and peaceful, and even if he still had crazy and un-called-for ideas, they were dulled down by sleepiness and the proximity of his boyfriend. 

They sought comfort in each other and the other gladly provided. They took advantage of each other equally. Janus let Remus go as rough in bed as he wanted since they shared the same passion for kinky but safe and consensual sex. He liked to live out his wildest fantasies with Remus, knowing that the other would never judge or shame him for having those desires. Quite the opposite, Remus was more than happy to assist the snake-like side in discovering his own preferences. One of those was the fact that Janus loved to be the dominant one. He liked to be in charge, keep things in order, especially due to the knowledge that Remus was unpredictable upon being granted free control. And Remus had shamelessly admitted before that he liked to submit to his fellow side, therefore, there was no harm in what they were doing as long as they looked out for each other and played by their set rules. 

However, Janus would never confess this to Remus, but he might have liked these moments even more. The gentle, feather-like touches on his body that felt like flames ignited on his skin. They were in no rush, and Remus preferred to worship his body in the morning as a way of compensation after their nightly activities. Janus, in exchange, liked to shower his partner with praise and affection (something that Remus rarely had the chance to experience) in day-to-day life. 

„Morning, gorgeous,” Remus whispered in his ears and Janus couldn’t resist the shudder that ran through his body. Because yeah, there was another really important thing about morning Remus that Janus absolutely loved– his husky morning voice. 

The other side chuckled at the obvious bulge in Janus’ boxers, opting for ignoring his boyfriend’s pressing matters in favour of exploring the other’s body a bit longer. No matter how many times he had seen the other naked, there was something fascinating about Janus’s body that had Remus captivated. The yellow-greenish scales that ran down his body were the most sensitive spots, so no wonder that the intrusive side was seeking out those exact places. Janus felt so warm in the embrace of the other, letting his guard down and allowing the other to take whatever he wanted from him. 

Janus loved the way Remus enjoyed his body, and Remus loved Janus. 

Remus felt the other side completely relax in his hold, a mischievous smirk taking over his face as the sign that he had been waiting for finally appeared. Relaxed Janus meant that the other handed all power over to him, letting Remus take as much as he wanted, however he wanted. These were the special occasions when Janus let Remus top, and the impulsive side knew better than to waste this opportunity. 

Remus started licking the scales on the side of the other’s neck, getting high on the whimpers that those licks pulled from his boyfriend. Remus’ mouth then moved lower to deliver a sharp bite on the other’s shoulder, making his partner hiss at the pain. Remus smirked – he never let Janus get away without at least one mark that proved where he belonged. 

„You just had to claim me, huh?” Janus hissed, his body still limp in Remus’ hold which indicated that the other still held the reins. 

„What can I say, DeeDee, I like to take what is **mine**.” Remus purred, nipping at the other’s ears and making the deceitful side moan into the pillows. 

The sound of the other’s pleasure only spurred Remus on. He kept licking on the mark while his hand messaged Janus’ thighs and occasionally wandered closer to the place where Janus wanted him to be. The other side huffed in annoyance but made no further comments as Remus’ other hand began to caress the scales on his left side. Janus leaned into the touch which made his mind even foggier to the point where it was hard to form coherent sentences. His thoughts were nearly non-existent, the only prominent thing on his mind was _Remus, Remus, Remus_. 

„More,” Janus growled when Remus started mouthing at his back, his hands still stroking his sides and his legs. 

„As you wish,” Remus’ low voice rumbled in his ears as the other finally hooked his fingers in the deceitful side’s boxers to remove the garment in one swift motion. Janus lifted his legs a little to help the process, a pleased sigh leaving him when his cocks sprang free. 

Remus wasted no time in getting his hand on his boyfriend, laying the other more on himself to gain better access. He worked his hand up and down the other’s human-like member while he used his other hand to turn his fellow side’s head towards him, capturing the other’s lips in a heated kiss. Janus moaned as Remus’ tongue entered his wet mouth, meanwhile, his lover’s hand started pumping one cock which elicited a series of whimpers from the deceitful side. 

„You feel so good, baby,” Remus murmured between kisses, making Janus moan out loud, hips buckling into Remus’ warm hands. 

„So- good…ah” Janus whined as Remus’ fingers slid over the tip, gathering the pre-come there and using it to smooth his movements. Janus squirmed in Remus’ hold as the other’s hand moved over his scaled member, the pre-come making the slide easier and pleasurable. Remus then bit down on his lip, making Janus a mumbling mess as he deepened the kiss. 

There was nothing more left than sheer desire – _need_ \- for Remus to touch him, to take him, to wreck him. As if the other could read his mind, Remus’ hand, which was previously cupping his chin, left its place to teasingly circle at his boyfriend’s entrance. Janus grunted, trying to get more friction by moving his hips back and forth to simultaneously fuck into the other’s hand and to finally get that finger inside him. Remus chuckled, breaking the kiss to look at the other instead. 

Janus was a complete mess. His hair was dishevelled, the human side of his face was flushed red while the scales on his face seemed to shine brighter from all the sweating. He was beautiful, in every way possible. Remus wanted to make his boyfriend feel good, to make him feel loved and appreciated. 

„I’m gonna make you feel so good, Dee,” Remus promised as he pushed one finger in, watching as the other’s mouth opened in pleasure, his half-open eyes gazing at Remus with burning lust. 

Remus kept switching between pumping Janus’ human-like cock and gliding his hand over the scales of his other member. Janus’ breathless moans and pleas were symphony to his ears, encouraging Remus to push in another finger and spread his boyfriend even more. Janus was breathing heavily, but the other side was doing no better. Remus felt heat building up inside him at the view of his boyfriend, pulling his fingers in and out of him faster so he could finally get inside this gorgeous man. 

Janus could no longer speak, moans and incomprehensible mumbles escaping his lips as he rocked back against the now three fingers inside him. Remus finally had enough, removing his fingers slowly which elicited an upset whine from his boyfriend. He kissed the other’s temple before withdrawing his hands completely and lowering his voice: 

„I’m gonna flip you over now, my sexy snake, okay?” Remus cooed, waiting for Janus’ nod before rolling the other onto his back and kissing him softly on the lips. 

Remus conjured up some lube to prepare himself, grunting at the feeling of his hands, and deciding to stroke himself a few times. Janus was wiggling his ass impatiently, earning a laugh from his partner that left Janus glowering at him. Remus needed no more invitation, he grabbed the other’s hips gently and pulled it up a bit for a better angle. He decided not to use a condom this time since he knew how much his partner liked to be filled up – he was also thankful for being imaginary so that using a condom wasn’t a necessity. 

He lined himself up with the other’s hole, his eyes locking with Janus’ for a moment. 

„Are you ready?” He asked eagerly, getting a soft „yes” in return. Janus then turned his head forward, anticipation filling him from head to toe. 

When Remus entered him slowly, Janus let out a loud moan, grunting and whimpering as his boyfriend gradually filled him up. The intrusive side let the obscene sounds pour out of him shamelessly, enjoying the way Janus’ walls clenched around his cock. Eventually, Remus bottomed out with a low growl, giving time for his partner to adjust before starting a slow pace of thrusting into the tight hole of his boyfriend. Janus mewled and keened as Remus slammed back into him, those beautiful sounds making the other more and more enthusiastic. 

Remus was always attentive and giving, the satisfaction of his partner being his first priority. Even now, he was showering Janus with praise as he rocked his hips with more and more force. 

„So beautiful- gahd, fuck, you feel so good, Dee. So fucking good. Look at you. Fuck. So good for me, letting me have you the way – argh – the way I want. Taking everything I have to offer so well.” 

Janus could only nod and whine while Remus thrust into him harder, quickening the pace and reducing his boyfriend into a babbling wreck in the pillows. Remus felt the heat building in his abdomen, but he needed to take care of his partner first so he wrapped one hand around Janus’ human-like cock and started pumping it in sync with his thrusts. Janus yipped, his begs and pleas muffled by the pillows as his boyfriend stroked him into ecstasy. Remus’ thrust grew more frantic and Janus nearly started crying when Remus hit his sweet spot. 

„There it is.” Remus growled as he kept slamming into the other, hitting his prostate almost every time. 

It didn’t take long until Janus came with a desperate cry of his boyfriend’s name, his hips shuddering and cum coating the mattress below him. Seeing the other climax was the last push Remus needed, spilling into his lover with a loud moan and fucking him through their orgasm. 

There was nothing else that could make Remus come harder than his boyfriend. 

Remus pulled out a few moments later, collapsing onto the bed with his whole body shaking and sweating, slowly coming down from his heights. Janus was panting beside him, reaching for his hand that Remus gladly took between his. The creative side kept stroking his hand with his thumb, which gradually brought back Janus into reality. 

„I fucking love morning sex.” Remus stated with a goofy smile on his face, his sparkling eyes searching his boyfriend with adoration. 

Janus erupted into a fit of laughter that he tried to hide behind his hand without much success. Remus rolled onto his side to adore the beauty before him. Happy and relaxed Janus was the best (closely followed by all-powerful and angry Janus). 

„I love your laughter. Even more than deodorant.” 

Janus rolled his eyes at the compliment, appreciating the honesty and the sweetness of the words nonetheless. 

„You are such an idiot.” Janus retorted, laying on his side to mirror Remus’ position. „I love you.” He whispered softly, his cheeks turning a dusty pink at his unusual forwardness. 

„Love you too, Double Dee.” Remus chirped before pressing a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips and rolling off of the bed. Literally. Janus scrunched his nose up at the sound of his boyfriend hitting the floor with a _thud_. 

„Hey, what if you pushed me and I rolled down a hill and broke all my bones?” Remus giggled and Janus had to sigh at the return of his boyfriend’s usual antics. „Would you fuck my unmoving body?” 

„You would be dead.” Janus exclaimed with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

„Awesome!” Remus shouted excitedly. 

„Just get us cleaned, Re.” Janus growled and Remus immediately jumped back onto his feet. 

Janus just rolled onto his stomach to bury his face into the soft pillows, hearing as Remus hurried off to the bathroom with a yell of _„Yes, sir”_. Janus had to hide his smiling face under the blankets. God, he was so soft for this idiot.


End file.
